1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wood type golf club set, and golf clubs constituting the set.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, general golf club sets often include a plurality of wood type golf clubs. As the wood type golf club, number 1 wood, number 3 wood, number 4 wood, number 5 wood, and the like have been known. The number 1 wood is also referred to as driver, in general. The number 3 wood is also referred to as spoon, in general. The number 4 wood is also referred to as baffy, in general. The number 5 wood is also referred to as cleek, in general. The wood type golf clubs other than the driver may be referred to as fairway wood.
Particularly in recent years, wood type golf clubs with a greater loft angle have been increasingly used. Known such wood type golf clubs include number 7 wood, number 9 wood, number 11 wood, and the like.
Generally, notation of “W#1” has been employed for number 1 wood. Similarly, notation has been made “W#3” for number 3 wood, “W#4” for the number 4 wood, “W#5” for the number 5 wood, “W#7” for the number 7 wood, “W#9” for the number 9 wood, and “W#11” for the number 11 wood. In general, the golf club having larger numerical designation number(club number) has greater loft angle. Usually, the golf club having smaller numerical designation has less loft angle. Usually, the golf club having smaller numerical designation has greater club length. However, any unified standard for establishing the loft angle for certain numerical designation has not been present, and the loft angle of each numerical designation can vary depending on the manufacturer, item type, and the like. For example, even though clubs have been sold as the same number 5 wood, their loft angle has not been standardized, and may vary depending on the manufacturer, the product class, and the like. In addition, names that are different from the number as described above (1, 3, 4, 5 etc.) may be adopted as the notation of the numerical designation.
Moreover, recently, golf clubs referred to as “utility” or “utility club” have been on the market. This utility is also referred to as “hybrid” or “hybrid club” in US and the like. In general, this utility (hybrid) has an elongated shape with less width in the anterior-posterior direction of the head, as compared with conventional wood type heads. Herein, such utility (hybrid) is also included in wood type golf club.
Meanwhile, face progression has been known as one speculation of the golf club. Documents in which face progression is considered include Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-135628, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 7-328149 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-93560 (US2001/041625 A1).